


I shouldn't be in love with you

by Raiya



Category: Ragnarok (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Onesided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: Laurits sighed and tilted his head back, he stared at the ceiling of his room. Magne’s footsteps sounded in the other room and he wondered what Magne would write for this stupid assignment their teacher gave them if he had to.Write about love.It was not as if Laurits had nothing to write about. He could fill books.
Relationships: Magne & Laurits, Magne/Laurits (one-sided)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: Ragna_rok





	I shouldn't be in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this I while ago after watching Ragnarok to the tumblr prompt list promt nr. 12 'I shouldn't be in love with you' 
> 
> Then I forgot about it because of life
> 
> https://imaginary-legendary-hamilton.tumblr.com/post/147791746936/writing-prompts

„I shouldn’t be in love with you.“

Laurits mumbled and crushed the paper he was writing on. He leaned back in his chair and threw it to the bin. It hit the wall, danced on the edge of the bin for a moment and fell to the floor.

Laurits sighed and tilted his head back, he stared at the ceiling of his room. Magne’s footsteps sounded in the other room and he wondered what Magne would write for this stupid assignment their teacher gave them if he had to.

Write about love.

It was not as if Laurits had nothing to write about. He could fill books.   
The problem was all of them would end tragically. His love was a forbidden one. Well, not exactly everywhere but it was definitely a problematic one, viewed by most of society.

Magne would write about Gry, obviously. 

Luckily Laurits would not have to listen to that bullshit because Magne was not back at school yet.  
It was better for both of them. He knew his only way to be able to cope with what Magne had to say about love was making fun of him. Humiliating him in front of everyone. And Magne would not even realize the mocking at all.   
It already happened once, the only one embarrassed one was Gry. Not that Laurits had minded much. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.   
For a moment he drifted off, allowed himself to think about what he could not have. To daydream what it could be like if against all odds he could be with Magne. 

Dream Magne loved him back, his dream world did not care about them being brothers, or if they did they would run away, together. I

n his dreams he was different too. Disgustingly happy.  
Dreamlife was more like a soap minus the drama.  
He hated it as much as he loved it.

„Laurits.“  
Magne was looking at him, even more lovingly than he looks at Gry. 

„Magne.“  
Laurits mumbled softly, the hand against his cheek feeling so real.

„Laurits.“  
Magne’s voice sounded more eager suddenly. His hand pressed against his shoulder.  
It felt too real, less lovely.

Laurits opened his eyes and his heart jumped when he looked right into Magne’s worried eyes.

„You’re ok? You were whispering my name?“

Laurits had very good control over his body and his reactions thanks to years of training but now he could feel his cheeks turn red.

„Feel asleep for a moment. Why were you in my room or is your hearing good enough to hear through walls now?“  
He wanted to mock him but it came out wrong.

„I wanted to go running. Your door was open.“

Laurits only nodded and looked at Magne, wondering, like he often did when he became paranoid if he knew but just ignored it.   
Or if he had said something too revealing without realizing. 

Sometimes the paranoia had his nerves enough on edge that he thought about simply telling Magne. To have this weight off his shoulders. 

What would Magne do?

Knowing him, Laurits was pretty sure he would never push him away.   
The only thing holding him back was his own pride.   
Telling Magne meant making himself vulnerable. 

„The blond is nice.“

Magne smiled and turned around to leave.

Gry is blond.

The thought crossed Laurits' head while he stared at Magne’s back his.

„Hey Magne.“

„Hmm?“

He stopped within the doorframe and turned around halfway. 

„I love you.“

Magne froze and looked surprised for a moment. Then he grinned broadly.

„Yeah, love you too, brother.“

Laurits watched him leave still smiling and stared at his doorframe for a little longer.

Seeing Magne this happy because of Laurits saying something nice would have made his heart beat faster if it would not have hurt that much. 

Of course Magne loved him too.   
Like a brother.


End file.
